Minerals are essential elements for the growth of all organisms. Dietary minerals can be derived from many source materials, including plants. For example, plant seeds are a rich source of minerals since they contain ions that are complexed with the phosphate groups of phytic acid molecules. These phytate-associated minerals may, in some cases, meet the dietary needs of some species of farmed organisms, such as multi-stomached ruminants. Accordingly, in some cases ruminants require less dietary supplementation with inorganic phosphate and minerals because microorganisms in the rumen produce enzymes that catalyze conversion of phytate (myo-inositol-hexaphosphate) to inositol and inorganic phosphate. In the process, minerals that have been complexed with phytate are released. The majority of species of farmed organisms, however, are unable to efficiently utilize phytate-associated minerals. Thus, for example, in the livestock production of monogastric animals (e.g., pigs, birds, and fish), feed is commonly supplemented with minerals and/or with antibiotic substances that alter the digestive flora environment of the consuming organism to enhance growth rates.
As such, there are many problematic burdens—related to nutrition, ex vivo processing steps, health and medicine, environmental conservation, and resource management—that are associated with an insufficient hydrolysis of phytate in many applications. The following are non-limiting examples of these problems:                1) The supplementation of diets with inorganic minerals is a costly expense.        2) The presence of unhydrolyzed phytate is undesirable and problematic in many ex vivo applications (e.g. by causing the presence of unwanted sludge).        3) The supplementation of diets with antibiotics poses a medical threat to humans and animals alike by increasing the abundance of antibiotic-tolerant pathogens.        4) The discharge of unabsorbed fecal minerals into the environment disrupts and damages the ecosystems of surrounding soils, fish farm waters, and surface waters at large.        5) The valuable nutritional offerings of many potential foodstuffs remain significantly untapped and squandered.        
Consequently, phytate-containing foodstuffs require supplementation with exogenous nutrients and/or with a source of phytase activity in order to amend their deficient nutritional offerings upon consumption by a very large number of species of organisms.
Consequently, there is a need for means to achieve efficient and cost effective hydrolysis of phytate in various applications. Particularly, there is a need for means to optimize the hydrolysis of phytate in commercial applications. In a particular aspect, there is a need to optimize commercial treatment methods that improve the nutritional offerings of phytate-containing foodstuffs for consumption by humans and farmed animals.